Fishing rods typically include structural attachments for many purposes. For example, fishing line guides are usually mounted to the rod at short intervals. Another type of attachment structure is utilized to attach a reel to the fishing rod. The reel attachment typically includes a pair of bushings that have threaded washers on the rod to tighten the bushings and secure the reel to the rod. Additional structures include end ferrules or bushings for the end-to-end connection of multiple rod sections. These end ferrules typically mount to the ends of fishing rod sections and usually include a receptacle base that receives a rod end extension from the adjoining rod. This end-to end ferrule connector can also be called a co-axial connector, because the two rod sections share the same axis when joined.
The present invention relates to an improved off-axis adapter as opposed to the co-axial adapter discussed above. Off-axis adapters align two rod sections in an off-axis, yet substantially parallel relation to each other. Such off-axis adapters can be employed where a rod or device must be joined parallel to a fishing rod. Examples of fishing rods with off-axis adapters include "Compound Fishing Rods.TM.," which are manufactured by Sisters Compound Rods of Sisters, Oregon, which are side-by side telescoping rods and rods that comprise an auxiliary device such as a spring bobber or a strike indicator.
A typical off-axis adapter for joining rods comprises an elongated housing with two bushings or ferrules, each off-axis to the other. One bushing acts as the base of the adapter, which attaches to a first rod and the second bushing acts as a receptacle for a second rod. The base is joined with the first, or host rod by inserting one end of the host rod into the base bushing. The second, or guest rod is attached to the adapter receptacle by inserting one end of the guest rod into the receptacle bushing. This adapter attachment joins the guest and host rods in an off-axis relationship to each other.
These adapters with pairs of bushings have substantial structures connecting the first bushing to the second bushing. Therefore these bushing pairs include thick cross-sectional areas parallel to the bushing axis. Consequently, the adapters are substantially rigid and stiff and are heavier than neighboring fishing rod attachments, such as line guides.
The paired bushing adapter constrains and stiffens the fishing rod over the length of the base bushing. This stiffening impairs the flexibility and action of the host fishing rod, including the flex of the rod along the length of the bushing. Also, the added weight of the paired bushing adapter further impairs the action of the rod because of a resultant increase in inertia. Additionally, when the host fishing rod bends in reaction to a force, a high stress develops in the rod near the ends of the bushing. The stress can cause the host rod to fracture from a smaller bending force than that at which it would fracture without a bushing. The dimensions of the base bushing and host rod must be closely matched when installing such an adapter. The need to compensate for bushing stiffness and precisely match the diameter of the base bushing with the diameter of the host rod makes the building of a fishing rod with off-axis adapters more difficult than building conventional co-axial rods. A bushing adapter is needed that allows the rod to maintain its normal and existing rod flex, which is by design, unconstrained by a sleeved bushing.
Further, it is sometimes desired to install an adapter on a fishing rod that has already been built. Such a retrofit installation is even more difficult with a bushing because of a need to first remove rod components before the host rod can be inserted into the bushing. Additional problems can occur when the off-axis adapter is desired on the same side of the fishing rod as that to which line guides are attached. An adapter that is co-linear with the line guides can interfere with a fishing line when in use.
Consequently, building fishing rods that comprise conventional off-axis adapters with conventional base bushings is difficult. Further, the action and strength of fishing rods having such adapters are substantially impaired because of the bushing.
There is, therefore, a need for an adapter that is easier to install, and that can be installed on a fishing rod without the need to first remove fishing rod components.
There is also a need for a lighter weight adapter that, when attached to a fishing rod, is substantially rigid and strong but does not impair the flexibility and strength of, or add undesirable weight and inertia, to the fishing rod.
Furthermore, there is a need for an adapter for off-axis joining that, when installed co-linear with line guides, does not interfere with the fishing line when in use.
Prior patents that relate to various types of off-axis adapters for fishing rods include French Patent 2,723,511 to Poullain (1996), and the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Des. 301,514 to Eccles(1987); 4,768,303 to Baylink (1987); and 3,992,799 to Oakes (1975). However, none of these patents describe or suggest solutions to the combination of disadvantages described in the foregoing paragraphs. For example, all show an adapter base that comprises a ferrule or bushing into which a rod must be inserted for joining. Other patents show a variety of co-axial adapters with ferrules for joining rod sections end-to-end. However, such co-axial adapters with end-to-end joining ferrules inherently teach away from off-axis rod joining.